konjikinogashfandomcom-20200214-history
Yopopo
Yopopo (ヨポポ Yopopo) is one of the many demons 'of 'Konjiki no Gash!! Yopopo's bookkeeper is Jem and he is the demon of the yellow-green spell book. His primary spell element is music. Yopopo is one of the many demons Gash Bell and Kiyomaro Takamine meet and assist during their trip to England. Appearance Yopopo is a human-like demon who stands roughly the same height as Gash but is shorter than Jem. Yopopo has blond hair, black eyes, and wears a green bodysuit with a matching green brimless cap that has a feather on top. The center of his bodysuit has a music note symbol with stripes extending from the sides of the symbol. Yopopo also keeps a match underneath his cap. Personality Yopopo is a very energetic and is usually a happy and carefree demon. This is demonstrated through his ability to keep dancing nonstop for weeks and months at a time. Yopopo is unable to communicate properly unlike most human-like demon and is only able to say minor variants of 'yopopo'. He has a very friendly demeanor but above all his most prominent quality is how much he cares for Jem. He is willing to do just about anything for her even if it means putting his own safety on the line for hers. Yopopo loves Jem regardless of the way she acts towards him and was already expecting to lose in the battle to decide king 'so Jem's safety wouldn't have to be compromised. Yopopo had deeply regretted having seen and allowed 'Kikuropu and English Gentleman to destroy Jem's home and harm her family and initally planned on facing them alone so she wouldn't have to be involved. Yopopo was ultimately happy to know he was returning to the demon world knowing that Jem would be safe without him and helped comfort her as he was fading away. Synopsis Introduction Arc: Yopopo first sees his soon-to-be partner Jem while outside her house window one night seeing her being gifted a new dress by her mother. Yopopo is eventually accepted into Jem's home and lives with Jem, her mother, and her grandfather. Kikuropu and English Gentleman one day ransack her home attempting to find and burn his book. Later, Yopopo eventually meets Kiyomaro and Gash during their visit to England. Yopopo continues to spend his time dancing until he notices Kikuropu and English Gentleman and secretly leaves to fight them alone. Eventually Jem, Kiyomaro, and Gash notice and they all assist him in both defeating Kikuropu and burning his book. Yopopo and Jem have a tearful goodbye with one another and Yopopo comforts her until he finally fades away. Clear Note Arc: When the current condition of the demon world is revealed in the spell books of the remaining 10 teams, it can be assumed that Yopopo, like the other demons, had lost his physical body and only existed as a spirit waiting to be restored by the next king. Despite having his book being burned, Yopopo reappears as one of the many demons who offer their strength and strongest spells to Gash during his battle against Clear Note. Yopopo can be seen utilizing his strongest spell, shin yopopoi topopoi supopopoi, to control Clear's movements through dance. After the Battle: Like most participants in the battle to decide king, Yopopo writes a letter to his now former partner Jem presumably informing her he's doing well in the demon world. Yopopo can be seen leading a small dance group composed of other fellow demons who are following his signature dance. Relationships Jem: Jem is Yopopo's partner. He first sees Jem outside of her house window one night being gifted a new dress by her mother. The next day, he shows up on her doorstep and eventually is then accepted into Jem's home and family like that of an adopted little brother. They spent a lot of their time together playing and enjoying each others company in their day to day lives. In the anime, when Jem was outside upset having had a bad day at school from bullies who had made her dress dirty, Yopopo went out of his way to cheer her up encouraging her to join him in song and dance. Jem's safety and well-being had always been his top priority and likewise he was shown to be visibly anxious when he discovered that Jem was able to read his spell book making her his destined partner in the battle to decide king. Although he had been constantly yelled at by Jem being told how much she hates him and would be glad to have him out of her life, Yopopo remained committed to prioritizing Jem over his own well-being and chose to face Kikuropu on his own without her so she wouldn't be involved even if it meant getting himself hurt. Even as he was starting to disappear, he was more concerned with reassuring Jem that was okay with returning to the demon world more so than caring that his book was burning to begin with. Yopopo was happy to the very end knowing he was able to protect Jem and that she'll be safe even after he returns to the demon world. List of Battles Participated In * Vs. Kikuropu & English Gentleman Spells Quotes * "Yopopoi topopoi supopopoi!" (Chapter 49) * "Je...m..." (Chapter 51) Trivia * According to volume 1 of the data books, Yopopo is categorized as a chibi type demon. Category:Characters Category:Yopopo